The Runaway Mages
by KarenFanWriter
Summary: About Anders and Anna Hawke and their love story that leads to a child.
1. Chapter 2

The Runaway Mages

A Dragon Age 2 Story

Chapter 1

Anna was good to her word. She helped her possessed lover escape along with Fenris, Varric, Isabela, and Merrill. Carver left with the other Grey Wardens as he promised Stroud. But left her something at the Hawke Estate. A small pendent of Carver's Grey Warden blood. Along with a small note. It read:

"Dearest Sister,

I'm sorry to leave without a goodbye but I'm needed elsewhere. Make sure Blood Magic never reaches your magic Big Sis. Or else I'll be the one to slay you. Just a thought sis. No hard feelings.

Love, Carver.

Anna smiled a laugh as she refolded the note. She saw Anders walk by her seeming out of his element. She as well as the other friends knew he struggled so hard to control this Justice/Vengeance. That hurt her the most feeling that spirit is to blame for the crime. But mostly she knew Anders's life was now hers to protect weather he wished her to or not. Her love for him greatly oversees the crime in which he committed to the Chantry of Kirkwall. Fenris on the other hand gave very uncomforting thoughts to Anna. "Fenris, why don't you wait for the boat in the Gallows. It should be here any moment." He nodded and left the Estate. "I know you swore to join me. But please don't do this to your life. I don't wish you to die over my crime or my life." He said approaching Anna. Anna shut her eyes and sighed. "Anders, you doubt my heart. I've lost everything I hold close. You won't be the next I'll lose. Please let me say. I Love you more than anything. You're the only one I'll gladly use any means of Magic to save you." She said touching his cheek. His eyes sadden and then he didn't say anything. She smiled and then Isabela walked into the foyer. "Well I do say I almost saw a kiss." She laughed. "Isabela why are you still here? We don't have much time before I'm caught by the Templars." Said Anders. "Don't say that." Anna said touching Anders's cheek. "You know where Ander's clinic is in Darktown. Isabela, meet us there and help us get out of Kirkwall." Said Anna looking at Isabela. Isabela smiled a wink and left. Merrill came inside the Estate along with Varric. "We did our best to lead a wild goose chase for you Hawke. But I don't know how long they'll be led around." Said Varric. Then Anders went to a chair sat down and seemed destroyed from the realization of how far she was willing to go for him. By all rights she should have killed him. Or so he thought. Then Anna eyed the others to leave for a moment. She went to Anders knees and looked at him. "Please, Anders. Please don't give up to his will. Please don't lose to him." She Plead. Anders got up and said. "I don't think he's gona listen to me. Not now not ever." Anna got to her feet and felt hopeless to help him now. Tears fell from her eyes realizing Fenris and Varric may be right. She can't handle this much painful pushing away from him. She left and Fenris glared at Anders. "You abomination! She declares her love over her own safety and you trash it." He said as he stormed upstairs after Anna. She sat there on her bed and cried. Aveline dropped by and saw Anders in a terrible state. "Anders? Where's Hawke?" she asked sounding wondering. "She's . . . She's upstairs." He said sounding like he couldn't speak of her. Aveline went upstairs and saw the door was open a crack. She overheard yelling inside. "So you think now is the right time for me! Get out!" "Fine, I knew trusting you was a mistake!" then Fenris left the room in anger. He walked passed Aveline as if she wasn't even there. She went inside the room. "Well you too? Are you here to tell me I was wrong to love Anders? Go ahead. I'm at a low point and I don't know what my heart wants. I'm I to keep going and break my heart again and again?" she said pouring her heart out. "Now, Hawke don't lose your head. You've seen his feelings like this before. I don't understand what you see in him? But what I know is your heart loves him greatly. If you didn't you wouldn't be crying so much." Said Aveline trying to comfort Anna. Anders couldn't escape the thoughts Justice was telling him. He fought but always got token over. Anders went upstairs and told Anna and Aveline. "I'm sorry Anna. Justice wants you to leave me. I'm no longer able to stop his rage anymore. And it hurts me. I don't want you to leave me. Please don't listen to me. Please stay." He said sounding like he was fighting thoughts. No glowing veins or eyes came over him. So it was hard to tell what to believe. "Anders? You still love me? Don't you?" she said walking up to him. His chocolate brown puppy eyes staring back at her and a smile lit up his face. "I swear. I want you for my soul but, if something was to happen and I turn on you. I wish you to strake and kill me if it comes to that. Promise me, Anna." He said before touching her cheek. "I will but, it would hurt me too much to see you that way." She cried. "He will and I'm weakened by his rage for absolute power. I fear my mind is terribly damaged by him. But if for the Makers's sake you still wish some type of life with me. I'm willing." "Please, Please don't talk that way. It scares me. I don't want to kill you. Don't tell me this." she broke down. He shut his eyes and sighed. "I love you. I don't wish you to kill me. I hope someday Justice will stop controlling my motives." Then she gave a familiar look that only Anders seemed to understand. He laughed and said. "We can't. Not here at this time. We have to get out of here first." She kissed him and left the room. Merrill and Varric where downstairs planning the escape. Anders returned and said. "I'm sorry if you guys are put out by this ah. . crime I've done." Merrill smiled and said. "Whatever makes Hawke happy we'll go along with." Then Anna came downstairs with a look of worry. Anders saw her and went up to her. "What's wrong?" "I – I can't tell you." She started to cry. She went into the study shut the door and said to herself. "Get a hold of yourself Anna. You can't be pregnant right now. Not as this gets worse. Oh Maker. Anders has enough problems to deal with without my body going nuts." Then Anders came in and she stopped pacing. He held her shoulders and said. "It's alright. I'll understand." He said smiling at her. Anna ached to hold him. She restrained herself and sighed. "You won't love me anymore if I tell you. Now's not the best time." Anders was calm but very curious and let her have her way.

Chapter 2

They left after dark. Isabela sailed the sea to a Rivani Island named Llomerynn. There Anna started the morning sickness. Anders didn't think much of it for Anna claimed she was just sea sick. But as they started to find a place to hide and start some type of normal life the morning sickness grew worse. Aveline finally asked Anna about her illness. "Oh Aveline, please swear you won't tell Anders. I don't think he's ready for this yet but my body has other plans." "What are you saying?" she said hoping it wasn't what she thought Anna was trying to say. "I think I'm in early stages of Pregnancy. I know. I should be thrilled shouldn't I. but right now isn't the best time to bring a child into the world. Don't get me wrong I want this if I'm truly Pregnant." She sat down with her hands to her head. Varric walked into the lower deck of the ship. "Well what's going to happen now? Blondie's upside worrying over you Hawke. If I didn't know better I think he cares more than he leads on about you." Anna stood up and said. "He should know. He didn't trust me last time. But by thunder, He'll trust me now." Then she left Varric and Aveline behind. She went up deck. She saw her lover lending on the edge of the ship rail. "Anders I want you to sit down for I don't know how to tell this without you freaking out on me." She led Anders to their bed chamber of Isabela's new ship. He sat down and she shut her eyes took a deep breath. "Anders sometime during the few nightly visits I'm now showing signs of baring a child." He jumped up from his chair shocked. "Holy Andraste! This can't be? Are you sure?" he said pacing a bit. Anna sat down. "I knew this would ruin your cause for Free Mages mission. I'll be ready if Justice wishes to finish me off now." She said tearing up. Anders saw the hurt on Anna's face. "No, I won't allow it. If you are in fact baring child I won't abandon you now. Not just for the child but for I know if the child in fact becomes a mage as us both. I'll be the one to teach him or her the ways." Said Anders "So you'll do this for me?" said Anna. "What? I meant that I wanted to try and help to have some type of normal life. My love for you hasn't died. As far as I'm concerned the hell with him. But that's denying the truth." Said Anders. Then Anders did healing magic. After he finished he seemed worn out. "Sorry if this is damaging you." Anna said holding him and getting him to a chair. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been sleeping with you so much during those times of fear." He said in regret. "You regret making love with me. How can you say that?!" she said upset and losing breath. He got to her and helped her to the bed. "Don't excite yourself. You'll need rest." He said. Then a knock was heard and Fenris was standing there. "How's Hawke? I heard something's making her ill?" Anders glared and said. "It's none of your concern." Then left to the others to talk. Fenris glared at Anders as he passed him to leave the room. Varric saw that Anders seemed very protective of Hawke. "Ah I don't mean to interrupt but what is wrong with Hawke?" asked Varric. Anders then looked at Fenris with glowing eyes. "Leave me. She's ill that's all you need to know." He said glowing in Justice's voice. Fenris and Varric backed down. Then Anders fell to his feet released of Justice's control. "Varric walked up to him and said. "Are you alright Blondie?" Anders held his head and said nothing but left to the upper deck. Fenris knocked on the door of Hawkes bed chamber. Anna got up and was walking to the door. She opened it and Fenris bowed his head and said. "I apologize for my rudeness the other day. It's not my place to tell you how you should live your life." Anna smiled and said. "It's fine. I was just as upset about Anders as you must have been. But we've made up and now all is well." "Has it ever? This Mage you've fallen in love with will not be a safe person in years to come. He's dammed his own people as well as his self." Fenris said in strict warning. "I understand. But if I'm to die I wish to die with Anders if that time comes." She said with eyes of adoring Anders. "You're hopeless. Simply hopeless." He said before he then remembered why he entered the room. "Oh, I wanted an answer from Anders but he lost himself and Justice spoke a threat about leaving you alone. So what's ailing you Hawke?" Anna looked to the floor and said. "If you should know it may harm you in your Mage hate. But if you must know, I may be Pregnant. I'm not too sure but Anders does know and he's accepted the father role a little too well for my taste." She said and sat down in a nearest chair. Fenris looked at Hawke with eyes of shock. "Pregnant? You sure are you not?" he said almost taking this not too well. "I've told you wouldn't like this. But I'm willing as much as Anders that this child will be a beacon to future Mage children of Freedom." She said almost hoping this is a pregnancy and not some sea sickness. Isabela steering her ship along the Waking Sea. Merrill asking again about this island she is voyaging too. "Yes, Merrill elves are everywhere weather the Dalish are there I do not know?" "Oh I do hope they need a First. I'm abouslatly homesick to be one again." Said Merrill excited. Aveline sat down on deck and wrote to her husband Donnic about returning the next year just after making sure her friends are safe in another city-state of Thedas. Anders was talking to Varric about the new land that they would have to venture about to find a place to live. Anna and Fenris talked about what should be done. Then Anna left up deck to find Anders. She found him talking to Varric about Llomerynn. "Anders, I'm worried about this. I'm scared about you losing yourself. I'm scared. I'm . ." she said and fainted to the deck. Varric stood up and Anders rush to her. "She's fine, just too much stress in her condition. Aveline saw this and ran up to them. "What happened?" she asked. "Everyone just calm down. She's all right." He carried her back down to their bed chamber and tucked her into bed. She came too moments later. Anders was sitting beside her. She smiled seeing Anders "Oh, how I thought I did all I could to protect you and now your protecting me. How far you've come Anders." She said goggylike. "Now's not the time for this, Love." He said putting a hand on her forehead. Aveline came upon this and just watched this scene. She was touched at the sight of how much he was longing for Anna's love. Anna was right all along. "Am Anders? Isabela's told us it won't be long and land will be sighted." Aveline said as she left the room. Anders got up and Anna's eyes grew glossy with tears. "Don't leave me. Please." She moaned rising up her right hand to his side. "I'll just be up deck. I'll return in a moment." He said as he kissed her hand. Then he left along with Aveline. Fenris lend against the wall outside Anna and Anders's bed chamber as if guarding it. Varric was sitting playing solitaire by himself. Isabela was steering the ships massive wheel. She was quite please to steal a ship so quickly from the docks of Kirkwall. "Man, I hope Qunari aren't the first to set us an trap. I've been to this island and man I can tell you they don't like Rivians that well. But we don't worry about that much since the peace was made." Said Isabela assuring them. Anders lend over the railing looking stressed about this whole thing being cause Anna let him live. Varric was done playing solitaire for it irritated him. "When is it gona be here already Rivaine?" he asked Isabela. "Well, little dwarf. Are we getting restless already?" she laughed. Fenris who was almost asleep lend to the floor sitting with his legs to his chest. Then he heard moans of Anna's voice. He looked up towards the stairs leading up to the upper deck. He growled at the thoughts. Then went inside the room. It pained him to see her becoming delirious with fever. He went up to her and said with concern. "Shall I get the Mage?" he asked. She saw though the fog. "Is that? Fenris, get Anders." She moaned. It hurt too much to see how strong she was a day ago. To see her hurting and not being able to help her. He left and went up deck and went right up to him. "She moans your name and yet I can't help to feel this. If she dies over you. You'll be the first one I'll rip your heart out." Threaten Fenris. "Oh, like I haven't already heard this before. I know you were gona kill me over the whole freeing Mages to become Magisters thing. Trust me. She's having a child. I just don't know what this will do to her. No mage has ever reproduced a child before. This is what worries me the most. I don't know if she'll be strong enough to live through this. I've helped Kirkwall's women in labor before but this will be different. She's a mage and I've no experience on this. But I'll do my best to help her at the most." He said pacing in thoughts as he told Fenris the dangers. Aveline was stunned at his words. "Being a mage is different in reproduction? I didn't know this. How much of a risk has you're stupidity cost her?" asked Aveline in puzzlement. "I don't know? But it's forbbin in the Circle. For it would cause more Mages to be in the world." He answered Aveline. Varric stared at Anders with a strange smile. "So you did what? You're doing more than Freeing Mages now?" he chuckled. "Stop you think she wanted this. She told me that if I wished to leave her now would be my best chance. How could I after what I've done to her. She needs me and I don't think I could ever leave her side. Even if Justice killed me to do it." Then he left down the stairs to the bed chamber. Anna's skin looked pale. He shut his eyes knowing this was not a very good sign. He knew to heal her it would take too much of his magic. It could and possibly would kill him. But his love for her would be the cost if he didn't. He grabbed his staff and readied himself to heal her if any way he could. Then he started the healing. It took hours but she did recover somewhat. She opened her eyes to see Ander stumble to the floor from how much it took out of him. "Anders!" she said seeing him fall. She leapt from the bed. She helped him to a chair. "Don't help me. I don't deserve any kindness." He said beating himself up. "Don't say such things. I'm well now." She said holding his hand inside hers. Fenris was back guarding the door. "Anders please tell me? I'm I bearing a child?" He opened his eyes and stared into her deep blue eyes. "You are in fact bearing my child. I'm ashamed that I've done this to you." He said getting up and heading to the door. "Don't walk away. You're acting like Fenris. You're better than him." She cried. "What else should I do? I'm a possessed mage and you're pregnant. I'm no father material for the child." He said pacing. "What? What happened to helping me raise this baby? Or does that happen if this baby turns out to be a mage." She said and left the room upset. "Anna? Anna I didn't mean . . ." he said as she left passed him. Fenris saw her in tears. He looked at her. And she looked away from Fenris as if disgusted with him as well. She went up to the upper deck. Fenris felt fury again. He went into the bed chamber. "What did you say to her?" he demanded. "I told her I might not be able to be the man she needed to raise the child." Said Anders not proud but a weaken man. "You idiot. She'll have the baby alone and you won't be the man. Fine, it goes against everything I believe but I'm willing to be that man if you're too weak to stand up." Fenris said leaving to find Anna. She was up deck crying with Aveline holding her. "She doesn't want to talk to anyone. Anders has hurt her for the last time. I'll not stand here and see you hurt her next." Said Aveline upset. "I'm here to just say. I'll help you if he won't stand up. Just all I wanted to say." Then he left. Anna stopped crying and turned to see Fenris walking away. "Did you hear that Aveline? I never thought in a million years would I see that change in him." She said in shock.

Chapter 3

Then a day later Llomerryn was spotted by Isabela's scope. Anna didn't speak to Anders for a few days to hopefully give Anders time to reconsider his choice of not helping her. Anders tried several times to apologize to her but Fenris fought him away from hurting her more. "Please, tell her I won't deny her anymore. I love her and I'll try again to be what she wants from me. But I can't say that my problem won't interfere with this. But I'll try." He said though the door. Anna's heart melted at his pleas. "Let him in." she said to Fenris. He nodded and let Anders inside. She rushed to him and held him close and he was kissing her passionately. She began to beg him to be no different than he can possibly be. "Please don't change for me. Please I don't want Justice to upset himself and cause more pain. I fear the next time my blood would be the next thing he'd do to get his goal." She sobbed holding him close. He walked her to the bed. He made love to her for she and him wanted to for the remainder of the day. It took Isabela's ship four days to get there. When they landed Fenris, Isabela and Varric left for checking the news and whereabouts of where to flee too. It didn't take long. "Anders! We haven't been heard here but there is a safe place in the hills about 40 miles from the shore of here." Said Fenris. Isabela told them this is the last time they will see her. For she claimed the open sea is her desires. They said their goodbyes to her and she sailed away. Anna was still weak. Fenris and Anders held her arms over their shoulders. Varric lead the way. They stayed at a tavern named Brown Horns. Anna was hungry and Anders asked Varric to get food. Varric nodded and left them. Anders got inside the Traven. It topical. Whores running about pouring drinks and selling themselves. She felt in pain as they traveled to the inn rooms. Anders got her to the bed and checked with healing magic. Then he panicked. "This can't be. You're. . ." He said almost in pure upset. Anna looked up at him. "If I'm dying tell me." "No, you're fine. I won't let this harm you any farther than it should." He said pacing. "Are you sure I'm alright? You're pacing again." Anna sat up. Anders was pacing to a chair and sat down. "I can't believe this. You're too young for this." "Anders, I'm 24 years old. How old did you think a woman should have children?" she went to him. "I just didn't want this to happen. Just not until we were ready to have children at least." He said staring to the floor. "I didn't either but the Maker thought better of it. Think of it that way. I put my faith to him. And I hope that this child makes this world a better place for future mages like us. Think of it in this direction." She said. Then Anders looked up to her and held her close. "I guess I'm just as afraid of myself as you were. But I want to be the father this child needs. I will be there for the child." Moments later Varric bought them food. Then they ate. Fenris returned to the room with worrying news. "Hawke, Templars have arrived into the local docks. Many of them." Anders looked at Anna and then to Fenris. "We can't stay in town. We have to move by sunset." Anna went up to Anders. "We will make it. Fenris, tell Varric and Merrill to distracted them till we're out of the city." She said seeing the confusion on Anders face. "How? How did they follow us? Isabela said we wouldn't be followed?" said Anders betrayed. Anna watched Fenris leave the room. "Oh Maker! You should've let me die in Kirkwall." He shouted in upset. "Anders. You knew we'd be hunted and you warned me of this. I'm willing to die if it will cost that much." Said Anna looking at Anders with comforting eyes. Anders looked at her with shock. "No, No I won't let you die for me." Then he went up to her and held her hands inside his. "I can't lose this. I won't lose you! Too much is at stake for me to lose you." Tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't say that. I won't allow them to take you. I'd even go as far as forbbin magic to hide you if need be." She said holding him so tightly. "Don't say Blood Magic. I won't allow Blood magic to reach your body. It won't help. Are you insane? It kills Mages faster than the Templar's will." Anders said holding her shoulders in upset. "I can't help it. I seem helpless to protect you if we lose to them." Anders looked at her and she pushed him away. Then she left the room. She knew blood magic was a sin and all too well that summoning a demon would in true fact kill her to use the power. But if it would save Anders so be it. Anders watched the door shut and he worried that she was beginning to weaken to the temptations of stronger powers of the forbbin magic's of the black and dark. Anna left the Inn to the local Chantry to pray. She knew something was turning her to dark magic. She hated knowing the path she was tempted to use. She cried to herself knowing it was wrong. She started to a run as she saw the Chantry. Priests and Mothers saw her and led her inside. She saw the statues of Andrasate. She went up to the statue. Knelt to the feet of the statue. "Oh Father. I'm sinning in so many directions. I'm scared to lose myself to this temptation. Two years ago I wouldn't have weakened to this Blood Magic. But all I can think is First Enchanter Orsino's loss of faith and he himself used Blood Magic in a lost hope. I still carry his staff as a reminder of never losing faith in myself and the Maker." She began to sob to herself. Merrill was quiet and saw Hawke crying. Merrill was hurt at the sight. She knelt to Anna's side. "I'm sorry you're upset. Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Anna looked at Merrill. "You did Blood Magic. Now I'm thinking of losing myself to it." "Don't think about doing it. It's not the good kind. I'm now realizing how wrong I was to use it. It harmed more than myself. It harmed my Clan." Said Merrill staring into the flames of the statues cauldron. Fenris ran up to them. "Hawke! The Mage has asked you return to him. He seemed upset about something." "Was it Justice or just Anders?" asked Anna get up to her feet. "Just Anders." He replied. "Oh how I've hurt him." She cried into her hands. Merrill touched her arms. "Don't cry so. He'll forgive you." Then she left them. She went outside the Chantry. "Why Maker? Why curse me now?" she shouted to the sky. Then she saw Fenris, Merrill and from the dreaction of the Brown Horn was walking Varric. She started to panic. She ran from them. She knew this was too much from them all pointing the blame. "Hawke I just want to talk?!" shouted Varric. She stopped and was breathing hard from running. Fenris went after her. He found her knelt to the ground. She heard him breathing. "Kill me. Just kill me, Fenris." She cried. Fenris looked about. "No, I won't do that." He said. Then she got up and saw the worried look on his face. Then he left her. Varric and Merrill went up to her. She didn't need more feelings of blame. She felt it like a thousand eyes bored into her body. Merrill helped her back into the Inn. Anders helped her up into the room. "Don't run from me." He said. "I'm lost. Kill me Anders. Just kill me. You'll hate me otherwise." She said almost crazy. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her. "Stop saying that. You haven't done Blood magic so stop talking like that." He said getting angry. She looked into his eyes and said. "I'm – I'm okay. I'm sorry I was scared of losing you to them." He held her. "I won't lose you to Blood Magic. I swear it." Then he kissed her to forget her fear. They lay together on the bed intertwined in each other's arms. "Don't let go of me, Please I'm scared." She said looking into Anders eyes. "Never, ever will I lose you. Maker willing and Justice seem to be convinced you'll have a mage child to our cause. Or at least it keeps him at bay." Said Anders. Then the door busted open five templars came inside. "Captain. This is the Mage that we've been hunting down from Kirkwall." Said a Blacked haired young man. Anders grabbed his staff and Justice took him over. "You won't take me alive." Then he shot ice shards at them. But still he was over taken. Anna screamed as she saw them strike him and he fell to the floor. Two Templars picked up one arm and the other as they took him from the room. Anna screamed and begged them to take her as well. "Shut up Mage. You're not a wanted criminal as this Mage. The Grand Cleric's death will have justice." Said the Knight-Captain. Fenris showed up and saw Anders chained and not awake. But being held up with a templar holding each arm. Tears streaming down her face. Seeing this actually happening to her. Fenris hated to see Hawke this way. But it pained him to save Anders. "Let him go!" growled Fenris as he cut off the group of Templars heading downstairs to exit the Inn. "Move Knife-ear. We don't want to kill you." Said the Knight-Captain. "Fine, you'll die for this." Shouted Fenris. Then the Templars saw flashes as Fenris sipped around in a blur slashing Templars. But Fenris was stabbed and wounded. He hit to his knees holding his stomach. Blood was seen oozing through his gloved hand. "Damn this." He said slumping to his side. Still three of the Templars took Anders from the Inn. Anna helped Fenris with him complaining all the way to the bed. "This is my fault." She wept. "I never thought you'd cry for me?" He said moaning in pain. Merrill and Varric rushed inside the room. "I saw Anders being hauled away to the Chantry." Said Varric. "Get him. Help me save him." She declared in tears. Merrill looked over Fenris. Fenris glared at her and said. "Don't touch me Witch!" "Oh stop fussing. Hawke he'll be alright it's just a gash. With healing magic I'll heal it." Said Merrill. Anna grabbed Orsino's staff. "Now's the time to see what it takes to save my love." She said before leaving the room. Varric left with her with his Bianca with him. Fenris fought to get out of the room. "Hawke don't leave. I have to be there to protect you. My life is nothing without your guidance." Plead Fenris. "But your wounded?" she said in concern. "To hell with that. I'll be able to make it." He swore upset. Anna looked at Merrill. She nodded. "He'll be okay Hawke." Fenris looked at Merrill shocked that she would agree with him. Then they left the Inn. She looked up and saw the giant Chantry. She shut her eyes thinking of his execution. "We must hurry!" she shouted. Then they ran to the doors of the Chantry. A Mother approached them and said. "No one can enter at this time. The Templars have captured a dangerous apostate who committed the monstrous crime in Kirkwall." Fenris stood in front of Hawke and placed his hand as he glowed on the woman's chest causing strong pains. "You'll let us in or this will kill you. I swear it woman!" he threatened. Then he twisted her heart ripping it out of her body. "Thanks Fenris." Said Anna smiling. Fenris smiled. Then she went inside the Chantry seeing the Templars guarding the Chantry. "Fenris search this area. Find Anders." Begged Anna scared at the sight of the Templars crawling the place. Varric stayed close with Hawke. "Don't worry so Hawke Bianca's never let me down ever." He smiled pulling her out over his shoulder. Then she went forward as Varric kept his hands on the trigger of Bianca in case a Templar dared to harm Hawke. It didn't take long and Fenris returned with a bloody right glove. "I killed and two confessed to holding a mage in the Circle tower in order to execute for a crime in Kirkwall." "Damn, more Templars and Mages who will stop us." Said Anna upset. "Not a problem for me." Said Fenris. Then they left to the Circle in the city. Anna was more and more scared she'd find him beheaded. Her father told her of the punishments of a captured apostate. Beheadings or hanging was the deaths of rogue mages. Merrill saw the look on Anna's face. "We'll find him Hawke." She assured her. "He won't go down without Justice getting him killed I know this too well." She said worried. They got to the Circle. The First Enchanter was there. "Well this is a surprise." He said seeing Merrill and Anna with mage staffs. "We're here on search for a fellow mage. A mage we are told. . ." Anna was cut off with the sound of an arrow stabbing into the First Enchanter's forehead killing him. They turned to Varric. "What? We don't have time to talk about. He's in major trouble." "Right." Agreed Anna. So up they ran up the stairs of the Circle tower. "Oh I hope I reach him in time." She said panicking. They finally burst through a locked door seeing twelve Templars surrounded a half naked Anders. Who was on his knees with his hands chained behind his back. He looked up to see Anna in horror and tears. Varric stood in front of Anna as did Fenris. Merrill drew her staff ready to kill Templars. "Anna please raise the child. I'm a lost cause. And I want to tell you right now I've always loved you. Weather Justice allowed me to at all. I love you forever." Said Anders giving her the sad brown eyes that always melted her heart every time he show her that look. She hit to her knees. Fenris took it apon himself to slash Templars. Merrill quickly followed Fenris's lead. Varric did as well. Anna saw that one of the Templars was raising a battle ax high above Anders head and was about to clive off Anders head. Anna pulled out her Orsino staff and blasted the Templar with a fireball. The Templar fell backwards dropping the battle Axe. She looked at Anders and saw they whipped and beat him into confessing his crime. Tears hurt from her eyes. She knelt to him and held him close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried. He kissed on her neck. Fenris found the keys to unlock the chained binding Anders hands. He then held her close as if he wasn't gona see her again. "Oh Anders. Oh my love. I was so scared I wouldn't make it in time." She kissed on his lips and face. "I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion but templars will be coming to see if your execution went down as planned." Said Varric. "Where's your clothes?" asked Anna helping Anders stand by putting his left arm around her neck. He was so beaten up and weakened. "I don't remember. I – I can't bloody remember." He said upset with himself. "It's okay." She said. He looked at Anna and moaned in pain. She laid him down to the ground. "Don't die. Please don't die." She cried in fear that they hurt him badly enough he would die from internal injuries. "I'm alright. Just badly bruised." He said. She held his hand to her cheek shaking in fear. Fenris helped Anders up and they all left the torture room. Anna found his clothes in a room they passed. They were ripped and bloody. She screamed at the sight of the condition of Anders clothes. Varric rushed into the room. "What's happened?" he asked. "Look! They . . . They. Oh Maker." She cried. She sobbed then found the Tevinter Chantry Amulet she gave him years before. She kissed it and went back to the room Anders was in along with Merrill and Fenris. Anders redressed in the torn clothes and then Fenris and Anna helped Anders leave on a ship away from Llomrynne. Varric and Merrill stayed in Llomrynne. Fenris vowed to stay with Hawke even if it meant death to him.

Chapter 4

Two weeks on the open sea. She finally asked Anders about what happened after he was captured. "Well I grew angered at the Templars for taking me then I can't remember anything. But I wake up in a cell in the Circle chained like an animal. Then I think Justice reacted again this time I feel a spiked leather Templar whip welting across my back. Justice didn't stop taunting the Templars. So I knew a death sentence was gona end my life so I willingly accepted my fate. Then they chained my hands behind me and told me my death was a Templar Justice. Then you showed up." Said Anders telling his side. Anders and Anna spent the time talking about names for the child. Anna settled that if it was a boy she wanted to name him Andrew. And if it was a girl she wanted to name her Andrea. Then Anna grew a little in the middle being four weeks long with Child. Anders always checked her being his healing nature. She sometimes when he slept she'd hold his hand and place it to the small bump on her stomach. Sometimes he'd wake to this and would kiss her. They stayed on the ship for the months to come to flee the lands of Templars. Anna told Anders she wanted to stay on land to raise the child in some kind of house or hidden area away from Templars. He swore to it. So they landed on a small island called Brandal's Reach. They stayed there. Anders and Fenris helped find a place or cave safe from Templars. Fenris stayed long enough to see the birth of Anders's child. Anna almost died in childbirth. But pulled through. Fenris left knowing Anders has things in his control. So he Bid them farewell. The child was born a son. A month later as a gift she found a kitten. The cutest yellow tabby she could have ever found. She gave it to Anders. His face lit up as she never seen before. He was very thankful for the kitten. He named it New Pounced-A-Lot. As Andrew grew up to the age of five his magic started to show up. Anders was Proud as he could ever be seeing little Andrew taking up his Maker given gifts. Anna was happy to see her son please Anders so. Little Andrew has most of Anders's looks. He even has his nose. Which to Anna was precious. Anders helped Andrew when his strong nightmares of demons plagued him. Anna knew someday Anders's mind of Justice would return. It's been fourteen years since Justice hasn't reappeared. She knew he'd show up. And it would destroy this family setting Anders hoped to have.

Anders and 14 year old Andrew where hunting game in the wilderness. And Andrew saw armored men. "Father? Are those Templars?" he said wondering if by the way Mother and Father described them looking like. "Son, get back to the house." Ordered Anders. "But Papa." "NOW!" he shouted revealing Justice for the first time in years. Andrew grew scared of his father. He hid behind a tree. He watched as his father talked in a demonic voice to the men. Blasts of magical flames flew about. Andrew saw this wasn't going well. He wanted to join his father but his training wasn't adequate as his father's talents. He ran back to the house to get his Mother. "Mama! Mama! Templars are attacking Father!" he shouted upset. Anna's heart lurched in fear of him getting captured or worse killed. She grabbed her Orsino Staff and ran to find Anders wounded badly and Templars nowhere to be seen. "I'm sorry. I tried to save Andrew." He said trying to breathe. "Shh. Just relax." She said sobbing. Andrew knelt beside his father. "Father, I swear I'll kill those Templar bastards. I swear." He said realizing his father was dying. "Son, you've made me proud of you. You are the one thing I feared I'd never get to have." Said Anders coughing blood from his lungs. Anna sobbed harder knowing what he meant. "Oh my love. I love you." She said leaning her cheek next to his and cried hard. With his right hand he felt his son's hands holding his hand. "Papa don't leave me. I need you." Andrew cried. "Love. I can't see. I can't see you!" He said searching with his eyes. She touched his face and said. "I'm looking into your eyes Anders." She sobbed. Then he said. "Justice is angered by my failure. He blames you for this. But . . . But I don't. He's been damned by my anger. He will go but I don't know where he'll go. I no longer care. He's hurt my soul for the last time. I don't wish to leave yet. I want to stay with you and Andrew." He said coughing up more blood. "I love you Anders, Forever." She said and kissed his mouth. He attempted to kiss as she did him. And he coughed his last. His eyes shut and his chest exhaled. Anna's eyes widened as she screamed his name. "Anders! Anders!" she cried and sobbed on his chest. Andrew grew hate and anger for what the Templars done to his father and to his Mother. "They'll pay mother. I swear that no mage child like me will witness the death of any Mage Parent." He said angered and setting a nearest tree on fire. "No one will be hurt ever ever again!" he said running up to the house. She took off the Tevinter Chantry Amulet from Anders's neck and kissed his cold lips one last time. "Rest my love. Rest now in the Golden City. May your soul know that Andrew will carry on the Mission." Then she undressed his body and buried him near the house. She sent a letter to her old friends of Anders death. She raised Andrew to hate and despise the Chantry and Templars just so he'd take after Anders Mission. To free Mages.

It is rumored that Anna Hawke and her adult son Andrew help destroy several Circles in the name of Anders the savoir of the Mages Freedom Rebellion. It is not for sure known if Anna Hawke is still alive. But the tales grow as does the tale of the heir of an Apostate named Anders.

The End

~ 22 ~


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Then a day later Llomerryn was spotted by Isabela's scope. Anna didn't speak to Anders for a few days to hopefully give Anders time to reconsider his choice of not helping her. Anders tried several times to apologize to her but Fenris fought him away from hurting her more.

"Please, tell her I won't deny her anymore. I love her and I'll try again to be what she wants from me. But I can't say that my problem won't interfere with this. But I'll try." He said though the door. Anna's heart melted at his pleas.

"Let him in." she said to Fenris. He nodded and let Anders inside. She rushed to him and held him close and he was kissing her passionately. She began to beg him to be no different than he can possibly be.

"Please don't change for me. Please I don't want Justice to upset himself and cause more pain. I fear the next time my blood would be the next thing he'd do to get his goal." She sobbed holding him close. He walked her to the bed. He made love to her for she and him wanted to for the remainder of the day. It took Isabela's ship four days to get there. When they landed Fenris, Isabela and Varric left for checking the news and whereabouts of where to flee too. It didn't take long.

"Anders! We haven't been heard here but there is a safe place in the hills about 40 miles from the shore of here." Said Fenris. Isabela told them this is the last time they will see her. For she claimed the open sea is her desires. They said their goodbyes to her and she sailed away. Anna was still weak. Fenris and Anders held her arms over their shoulders. Varric lead the way.

They stayed at a tavern named Brown Horns. Anna was hungry and Anders asked Varric to get food. Varric nodded and left them. Anders got inside the Traven. It topical. Whores running about pouring drinks and selling themselves. She felt in pain as they traveled to the inn rooms. Anders got her to the bed and checked with healing magic. Then he panicked.

"This can't be. You're. . ." He said almost in pure upset. Anna looked up at him. "If I'm dying tell me."

"No, you're fine. I won't let this harm you any farther than it should." He said pacing.

"Are you sure I'm alright? You're pacing again." Anna sat up. Anders was pacing to a chair and sat down.

"I can't believe this. You're too young for this."

"Anders, I'm 24 years old. How old did you think a woman should have children?" she went to him.

"I just didn't want this to happen. Just not until we were ready to have children at least." He said staring to the floor.

"I didn't either but the Maker thought better of it. Think of it that way. I put my faith to him. And I hope that this child makes this world a better place for future mages like us. Think of it in this direction." She said. Then Anders looked up to her and held her close.

"I guess I'm just as afraid of myself as you were. But I want to be the father this child needs. I will be there for the child." Moments later Varric bought them food. Then they ate. Fenris returned to the room with worrying news.

"Hawke, Templars have arrived into the local docks. Many of them." Anders looked at Anna and then to Fenris.

"We can't stay in town. We have to move by sunset." Anna went up to Anders. "We will make it. Fenris, tell Varric and Merrill to distracted them till we're out of the city." She said seeing the confusion on Anders face.

"How? How did they follow us? Isabela said we wouldn't be followed?" said Anders betrayed. Anna watched Fenris leave the room.

"Oh Maker! You should've let me die in Kirkwall." He shouted in upset.

"Anders. You knew we'd be hunted and you warned me of this. I'm willing to die if it will cost that much." Said Anna looking at Anders with comforting eyes. Anders looked at her with shock.

"No, No I won't let you die for me." Then he went up to her and held her hands inside his.

"I can't lose this. I won't lose you! Too much is at stake for me to lose you." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't say that. I won't allow them to take you. I'd even go as far as forbbin magic to hide you if need be." She said holding him so tightly.

"Don't say Blood Magic. I won't allow Blood magic to reach your body. It won't help. Are you insane? It kills Mages faster than the Templar's will." Anders said holding her shoulders in upset.

"I can't help it. I seem helpless to protect you if we lose to them." Anders looked at her and she pushed him away. Then she left the room. She knew blood magic was a sin and all too well that summoning a demon would in true fact kill her to use the power. But if it would save Anders so be it.

Anders watched the door shut and he worried that she was beginning to weaken to the temptations of stronger powers of the forbbin magic's of the black and dark. Anna left the Inn to the local Chantry to pray. She knew something was turning her to dark magic. She hated knowing the path she was tempted to use.

She cried to herself knowing it was wrong. She started to a run as she saw the Chantry. Priests and Mothers saw her and led her inside. She saw the statues of Andrasate. She went up to the statue. Knelt to the feet of the statue.

"Oh Father. I'm sinning in so many directions. I'm scared to lose myself to this temptation. Two years ago I wouldn't have weakened to this Blood Magic. But all I can think is First Enchanter Orsino's loss of faith and he himself used Blood Magic in a lost hope. I still carry his staff as a reminder of never losing faith in myself and the Maker." She began to sob to herself. Merrill was quiet and saw Hawke crying. Merrill was hurt at the sight. She knelt to Anna's side.

"I'm sorry you're upset. Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Anna looked at Merrill.

"You did Blood Magic. Now I'm thinking of losing myself to it."

"Don't think about doing it. It's not the good kind. I'm now realizing how wrong I was to use it. It harmed more than myself. It harmed my Clan." Said Merrill staring into the flames of the statues cauldron. Fenris ran up to them.

"Hawke! The Mage has asked you return to him. He seemed upset about something."

"Was it Justice or just Anders?" asked Anna get up to her feet.

"Just Anders." He replied.

"Oh how I've hurt him." She cried into her hands. Merrill touched her arms.

"Don't cry so. He'll forgive you." Then she left them. She went outside the Chantry.

"Why Maker? Why curse me now?" she shouted to the sky. Then she saw Fenris, Merrill and from the dreaction of the Brown Horn was walking Varric. She started to panic. She ran from them. She knew this was too much from them all pointing the blame.

"Hawke I just want to talk?!" shouted Varric. She stopped and was breathing hard from running. Fenris went after her. He found her knelt to the ground. She heard him breathing.

"Kill me. Just kill me, Fenris." She cried. Fenris looked about.

"No, I won't do that." He said. Then she got up and saw the worried look on his face. Then he left her. Varric and Merrill went up to her. She didn't need more feelings of blame. She felt it like a thousand eyes bored into her body. Merrill helped her back into the Inn. Anders helped her up into the room.

"Don't run from me." He said.

"I'm lost. Kill me Anders. Just kill me. You'll hate me otherwise." She said almost crazy. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her.

"Stop saying that. You haven't done Blood magic so stop talking like that." He said getting angry. She looked into his eyes and said.

"I'm – I'm okay. I'm sorry I was scared of losing you to them." He held her.

"I won't lose you to Blood Magic. I swear it." Then he kissed her to forget her fear. They lay together on the bed intertwined in each other's arms.

"Don't let go of me, Please I'm scared." She said looking into Anders eyes.

"Never, ever will I lose you. Maker willing and Justice seem to be convinced you'll have a mage child to our cause. Or at least it keeps him at bay." Said Anders. Then the door busted open five templars came inside.

"Captain. This is the Mage that we've been hunting down from Kirkwall." Said a Blacked haired young man. Anders grabbed his staff and Justice took him over.

"You won't take me alive." Then he shot ice shards at them. But still he was over taken. Anna screamed as she saw them strike him and he fell to the floor. Two Templars picked up one arm and the other as they took him from the room. Anna screamed and begged them to take her as well.

"Shut up Mage. You're not a wanted criminal as this Mage. The Grand Cleric's death will have justice." Said the Knight-Captain. Fenris showed up and saw Anders chained and not awake. But being held up with a templar holding each arm. Tears streaming down her face. Seeing this actually happening to her. Fenris hated to see Hawke this way. But it pained him to save Anders.

"Let him go!" growled Fenris as he cut off the group of Templars heading downstairs to exit the Inn.

"Move Knife-ear. We don't want to kill you." Said the Knight-Captain.

"Fine, you'll die for this." Shouted Fenris. Then the Templars saw flashes as Fenris sipped around in a blur slashing Templars. But Fenris was stabbed and wounded. He hit to his knees holding his stomach. Blood was seen oozing through his gloved hand.

"Damn this." He said slumping to his side. Still three of the Templars took Anders from the Inn. Anna helped Fenris with him complaining all the way to the bed.

"This is my fault." She wept.

"I never thought you'd cry for me?" He said moaning in pain. Merrill and Varric rushed inside the room.

"I saw Anders being hauled away to the Chantry." Said Varric.

"Get him. Help me save him." She declared in tears. Merrill looked over Fenris. Fenris glared at her and said.

"Don't touch me Witch!"

"Oh stop fussing. Hawke he'll be alright it's just a gash. With healing magic I'll heal it." Said Merrill. Anna grabbed Orsino's staff.

"Now's the time to see what it takes to save my love." She said before leaving the room. Varric left with her with his Bianca with him. Fenris fought to get out of the room.

"Hawke don't leave. I have to be there to protect you. My life is nothing without your guidance." Plead Fenris. "But your wounded?" she said in concern.

"To hell with that. I'll be able to make it." He swore upset. Anna looked at Merrill. She nodded.

"He'll be okay Hawke." Fenris looked at Merrill shocked that she would agree with him. Then they left the Inn. She looked up and saw the giant Chantry. She shut her eyes thinking of his execution.

"We must hurry!" she shouted. Then they ran to the doors of the Chantry. A Mother approached them and said.

"No one can enter at this time. The Templars have captured a dangerous apostate who committed the monstrous crime in Kirkwall." Fenris stood in front of Hawke and placed his hand as he glowed on the woman's chest causing strong pains.

"You'll let us in or this will kill you. I swear it woman!" he threatened. Then he twisted her heart ripping it out of her body.

"Thanks Fenris." Said Anna smiling. Fenris smiled. Then she went inside the Chantry seeing the Templars guarding the Chantry.

"Fenris search this area. Find Anders." Begged Anna scared at the sight of the Templars crawling the place. Varric stayed close with Hawke.

"Don't worry so Hawke Bianca's never let me down ever." He smiled pulling her out over his shoulder. Then she went forward as Varric kept his hands on the trigger of Bianca in case a Templar dared to harm Hawke. It didn't take long and Fenris returned with a bloody right glove.

"I killed and two confessed to holding a mage in the Circle tower in order to execute for a crime in Kirkwall."

"Damn, more Templars and Mages who will stop us." Said Anna upset.

"Not a problem for me." Said Fenris. Then they left to the Circle in the city. Anna was more and more scared she'd find him beheaded. Her father told her of the punishments of a captured apostate. Beheadings or hanging was the deaths of rogue mages. Merrill saw the look on Anna's face.

"We'll find him Hawke." She assured her.

"He won't go down without Justice getting him killed I know this too well." She said worried. They got to the Circle. The First Enchanter was there.

"Well this is a surprise." He said seeing Merrill and Anna with mage staffs.

"We're here on search for a fellow mage. A mage we are told. . ." Anna was cut off with the sound of an arrow stabbing into the First Enchanter's forehead killing him. They turned to Varric.

"What? We don't have time to talk about. He's in major trouble."

"Right." Agreed Anna. So up they ran up the stairs of the Circle tower.

"Oh I hope I reach him in time." She said panicking. They finally burst through a locked door seeing twelve Templars surrounded a half naked Anders. Who was on his knees with his hands chained behind his back. He looked up to see Anna in horror and tears. Varric stood in front of Anna as did Fenris. Merrill drew her staff ready to kill Templars.

"Anna please raise the child. I'm a lost cause. And I want to tell you right now I've always loved you. Weather Justice allowed me to at all. I love you forever." Said Anders giving her the sad brown eyes that always melted her heart every time he show her that look. She hit to her knees. Fenris took it apon himself to slash Templars. Merrill quickly followed Fenris's lead. Varric did as well.

Anna saw that one of the Templars was raising a battle ax high above Anders head and was about to clive off Anders head. Anna pulled out her Orsino staff and blasted the Templar with a fireball. The Templar fell backwards dropping the battle Axe. She looked at Anders and saw they whipped and beat him into confessing his crime. Tears hurt from her eyes. She knelt to him and held him close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried. He kissed on her neck. Fenris found the keys to unlock the chained binding Anders hands. He then held her close as if he wasn't gona see her again.

"Oh Anders. Oh my love. I was so scared I wouldn't make it in time." She kissed on his lips and face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion but templars will be coming to see if your execution went down as planned." Said Varric.

"Where's your clothes?" asked Anna helping Anders stand by putting his left arm around her neck. He was so beaten up and weakened.

"I don't remember. I – I can't bloody remember." He said upset with himself.

"It's okay." She said. He looked at Anna and moaned in pain. She laid him down to the ground.

"Don't die. Please don't die." She cried in fear that they hurt him badly enough he would die from internal injuries.

"I'm alright. Just badly bruised." He said. She held his hand to her cheek shaking in fear. Fenris helped Anders up and they all left the torture room. Anna found his clothes in a room they passed. They were ripped and bloody. She screamed at the sight of the condition of Anders clothes. Varric rushed into the room.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Look! They . . . They. Oh Maker." She cried. She sobbed then found the Tevinter Chantry Amulet she gave him years before. She kissed it and went back to the room Anders was in along with Merrill and Fenris. Anders redressed in the torn clothes and then Fenris and Anna helped Anders leave on a ship away from Llomrynne. Varric and Merrill stayed in Llomrynne. Fenris vowed to stay with Hawke even if it meant death to him.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks on the open sea. She finally asked Anders about what happened after he was captured.

"Well I grew angered at the Templars for taking me then I can't remember anything. But I wake up in a cell in the Circle chained like an animal. Then I think Justice reacted again this time I feel a spiked leather Templar whip welting across my back. Justice didn't stop taunting the Templars. So I knew a death sentence was gona end my life so I willingly accepted my fate. Then they chained my hands behind me and told me my death was a Templar Justice. Then you showed up." Said Anders telling his side.

Anders and Anna spent the time talking about names for the child. Anna settled that if it was a boy she wanted to name him Andrew. And if it was a girl she wanted to name her Andrea. Then Anna grew a little in the middle being four weeks long with Child. Anders always checked her being his healing nature.

She sometimes when he slept she'd hold his hand and place it to the small bump on her stomach. Sometimes he'd wake to this and would kiss her. They stayed on the ship for the months to come to flee the lands of Templars. Anna told Anders she wanted to stay on land to raise the child in some kind of house or hidden area away from Templars. He swore to it. So they landed on a small island called Brandal's Reach. They stayed there.

Anders and Fenris helped find a place or cave safe from Templars. Fenris stayed long enough to see the birth of Anders's child. Anna almost died in childbirth. But pulled through. Fenris left knowing Anders has things in his control. So he Bid them farewell. The child was born a son.

A month later as a gift she found a kitten. The cutest yellow tabby she could have ever found. She gave it to Anders. His face lit up as she never seen before. He was very thankful for the kitten. He named it New Pounced-A-Lot. As Andrew grew up to the age of five his magic started to show up. Anders was Proud as he could ever be seeing little Andrew taking up his Maker given gifts.

Anna was happy to see her son please Anders so. Little Andrew has most of Anders's looks. He even has his nose. Which to Anna was precious. Anders helped Andrew when his strong nightmares of demons plagued him. Anna knew someday Anders's mind of Justice would return. It's been fourteen years since Justice hasn't reappeared. She knew he'd show up. And it would destroy this family setting Anders hoped to have.

Anders and 14 year old Andrew where hunting game in the wilderness. And Andrew saw armored men.

"Father? Are those Templars?" he said wondering if by the way Mother and Father described them looking like.

"Son, get back to the house." Ordered Anders.

"But Papa."

"NOW!" he shouted revealing Justice for the first time in years. Andrew grew scared of his father. He hid behind a tree. He watched as his father talked in a demonic voice to the men. Blasts of magical flames flew about. Andrew saw this wasn't going well. He wanted to join his father but his training wasn't adequate as his father's talents. He ran back to the house to get his Mother.

"Mama! Mama! Templars are attacking Father!" he shouted upset. Anna's heart lurched in fear of him getting captured or worse killed. She grabbed her Orsino Staff and ran to find Anders wounded badly and Templars nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry. I tried to save Andrew." He said trying to breathe.

"Shh. Just relax." She said sobbing. Andrew knelt beside his father.

"Father, I swear I'll kill those Templar bastards. I swear." He said realizing his father was dying.

"Son, you've made me proud of you. You are the one thing I feared I'd never get to have." Said Anders coughing blood from his lungs. Anna sobbed harder knowing what he meant.

"Oh my love. I love you." She said leaning her cheek next to his and cried hard. With his right hand he felt his son's hands holding his hand.

"Papa don't leave me. I need you." Andrew cried.

"Love. I can't see. I can't see you!" He said searching with his eyes. She touched his face and said.

"I'm looking into your eyes Anders." She sobbed. Then he said.

"Justice is angered by my failure. He blames you for this. But . . . But I don't. He's been damned by my anger. He will go but I don't know where he'll go. I no longer care. He's hurt my soul for the last time. I don't wish to leave yet. I want to stay with you and Andrew." He said coughing up more blood.

"I love you Anders, Forever." She said and kissed his mouth. He attempted to kiss as she did him. And he coughed his last. His eyes shut and his chest exhaled. Anna's eyes widened as she screamed his name.

"Anders! Anders!" she cried and sobbed on his chest. Andrew grew hate and anger for what the Templars done to his father and to his Mother.

"They'll pay mother. I swear that no mage child like me will witness the death of any Mage Parent." He said angered and setting a nearest tree on fire.

"No one will be hurt ever ever again!" he said running up to the house. She took off the Tevinter Chantry Amulet from Anders's neck and kissed his cold lips one last time.

"Rest my love. Rest now in the Golden City. May your soul know that Andrew will carry on the Mission." Then she undressed his body and buried him near the house. She sent a letter to her old friends of Anders death. She raised Andrew to hate and despise the Chantry and Templars just so he'd take after Anders Mission. To free Mages.

It is rumored that Anna Hawke and her adult son Andrew help destroy several Circles in the name of Anders the savoir of the Mages Freedom Rebellion. It is not for sure known if Anna Hawke is still alive. But the tales grow as does the tale of the heir of an Apostate named Anders.

The End

~ 5 ~


End file.
